Do rainbows fli
by Feather fli
Summary: this is about many characters from the show mlp and some of my ocs in there to. so rainbow blitz and feather fli(me) was best friends but ever since the incident feather fli has been different, so rainbow blitz goes through many adventures to help his dear friend, while meeting kind, honest, smart, dumb and odd ponies.
1. The beginning

I was there staring at the magnificent moon. Fireflies lighting my way through the dark night. Just seeing the moonlight makes me feel safe and happy. The autumn winds helping me fly through the fluffy, white, soft clouds. This is always better with rainbow blitz around. We both set ourselves upon a random cloud, laughing and giggling as we talk about joining the wonder bolts. That night was amazing we both had fun, watching the moon rise and dreaming the impossible. I turned to face rainbow blitz, while he was talking about the stars, I was amazed about how nice he looked under moonlight. I think to myself why I haven't notice this about him before hasn't. Then rainbow blitz turned to face me, we both stared at each other for a minute or two. Then his head turned back to the endless night sky. I was so relived he didn't ask any questions, because I wasn't listening one bit. After his long lecture, he got up and started stretching, every part of his blue body. 'Click', 'click'…, hearing him click his wings like that just makes me cringe so much. I looked up to see a brave face encouraging me up to their side. Then we both looked at each other and nodded, so then we both jumped and flew off into the night sky.

As we reached a jet stream, it got harder to see because my eyes were watering, and my wings couldn't take the force of the wind. It looked like rainbow blitz didn't have a problem with it but I guess he is a better flyer than me. I feel like something isn't right I've never seen wind this strong ever since….Suddenly we saw a funnel of wind which was a hurricane but the jet of wind was directly in the path of the hurricane. I tried calling to rainbow blitz but every time I did I lost my breath. So I tried to get out but I was too tired and weak, I gave in to the wind. Tears were falling from my opal blue eyes, I whispered a prayer to god that he'll keep everyone safe and sound especially rainbow blitz. Rainbow blitz luckily got out of the death trap but he realized I wasn't coming out and something must be up. Then out of nowhere he saw a shape of a female Pegasus quickly being spun round and round in the hurricane. He saw me being bashed into other objects, I felt nothing as I was unconscious but for rainbow blitz he was there shocked and nearly crying.


	2. Aftermath

I woke to see my body lying there, bruised and bloody. I was on the floor, not in the clouds, I looked around me to see destroyed trees, houses and…..me just lying there still. Tears felt like they were going to run down my cheeks but I couldn't I had too much on my mind right now. Questions and questions I would love to ask any pony but the thing is I couldn't see any ponies at all, I was alone, I hated being alone I felt so vulnerable to anything. Suddenly I heard voices and saw silhouettes of ponies, what should do to get their attention, so I decided to return to my motionless, injured body. As I got back to my body I woke up like I just had a nightmare, if only this was a nightmare but it's the sad truth of some pony's reality. The pony medics saw me awake and me breathing I guess many were relieved. I could hear a commotion over to my west; I used all my last strength to ask what's going on over there. The pony that lifted me on a stretch said "it's just some ponies from cloudsdale and the nearby town; I think its ponyville, they're just curious for their own good". Then the stretch which I laid on was placed on two colt earth ponies back, I guess they asked to help. But as I got closer to the commotion near me I got curious and turned to face that way, as I scanned the crowd I started feeling tired and dizzy. I had to keep my eyes open to see what happened, before I fell into slumber I saw a blue Pegasus colt with rainbow hair look directly at me, his eyes told me something that he was shock or something….. Then blackness filled my sight.

I saw my family all watching the heartswarming eve play held at canterlot castle which made my day but after that if I tried remembering something from my past my head would hurt so much I felt like I would die, so I laid off that subject for now and tried thinking about what happened and how did I turn out to be in this state. Something was happening I could hear voices which I think I remember, there's a strong voice which sounded really worried for me, asking bucket loads of questions, I felt happy that someone cared for me that much. Then I heard the doctor saying "you have to go home now!" the other voice saying "no I'm going to wait for her I promised her that ok", I guess after that the doctor let him stay by my side.

Later that night I woke because I slept for most of the day, so I was alone on a hospital bed, as I lay my hooves down after stretching I see a pony laying his head on my lap snoring away. I jumped but not enough to wake him; I was shocked to see him here. I thought he would have forgotten me and would forget I was even alive, because he is like that sometimes. But he being here with me was enough to keep me happy, because I'm not alone. As I look around the room for the first time I see something's not right there is a tall shadow covering half of the room, I start panicking, and I think to myself should I wake him. Before I could do anything I was in the grasp of an mysterious pony, but I couldn't scream otherwise they said they were going to hurt anyone I love so that means if I don't behave they could hurt rainbow blitz or his family since they took me in after my family got murdered and disappeared to thin air apart from me. That day was days I don't want to remember seeing your love ones die who would let a young filly see that, pain and suffering.


	3. Friends are forever

As I was struggling the unknown pony grip was getting tighter and tighter, I was so scared I didn't know what they wanted with me, and I'm just a girl Pegasus in hospital because of a hurricane. Inside I wanted to scream rainbow blitz but I didn't want to hurt anypony so I gave up the struggle. I just stared at him hoping he would wake up, I guessed the other ponies saw how I was relaying on rainbow blitz so they decided to go up to him and grab him. I couldn't take it I can't let them take him so I screamed from the bottom of my heart "RAINBOW BLITZ!" The ponies seemed frantic they turned heads to face one other. As they were freaking out rainbow blitz started to wake up, as he finished yawning he saw figures of ponies, but turned to face my hospital bed and saw I was not there. He got off from the chair and started walking to the mysterious group of ponies, as the sound of his banging hoofs get louder which means he coming towards them ,they just froze. But as he reached out for the one who held me tightly I start wriggling and the pony started to lose grip of, yes I thought to myself, as I fell from his grip he makes a deep cut in my leg which makes me scream so loud that the whole hospital staff starts running towards my room. After my scream the ponies just vanish to thin air. I then fall onto rainbow blitz black but as I try to get up my leg couldn't take the weight so I just fell back to the floor. So instead rainbow blitz slides me off his back and then he gets up.

I ask him to check my right leg, he agreed to check it, but he said that he put me on my bed first. So he lifted me onto my bed. I kind of breathe heavily because my leg hurts so much; it defiantly helped me with the pain. I turn to rainbow blitz but his face seems shocked I ask him what the matter is, he answers "there's a really deep wound in your leg". I gasp "so that's what the sharp pain was".

"Why did those mysterious ponies want you" rainbow blitz asked caringly.

The door slams open and there was the doctor as well as nurse red heart standing there out of breathe. They both walked over to us and started to ask questions.

The next long month I was still resting in hospital, but eventually the day came that freedom was an open door to me. Rainbow blitz's mum met me outside hospital since rainbow blitz was out with butterscotch his other friend which he knew since flight school (other than me). So butterscotch is a caring Pegasus colt that doesn't like heights, and has a pink mane/tail and a light tinted yellow body, as well he is crazy about animals. As I got back home I was welcomed by rainbows dad and a table full of tasty treats. "We are going to start eating when the boys get back, ok" rainbows dad said.

"I replied ok", so I went upstairs to my room. As I walk into my room, I realized I can't wait to see rainbow outside of a hospital room, thinking about flying together with butterscotch all chatting and having fun. Then rainbows mum went upstairs to tell me that rainbow blitz doesn't even know I'm got out of hospital today so it's a surprise. As we hear rainbow and his friend sit down at the table, me and rainbows mum walked down stairs and I crept up on blitz, I then mess blitz's hair up which makes him jump. We all laugh a lot, and then rainbow blitz turned to hug me we both said we missed each other, but blitz whispered into my ear "I'm happy now because you're here with me".


	4. my little memories

That day when I came back home felt so happy we all were a family, I did feel like part of their family but I'm not. Blitz's parents were friends of my parents so me and rainbow blitz knew each other from then but to be honest we weren't always getting along. We use to argue a lot and I mean a lot, but then since my family abandoned me rainbow blitz was always there to comfort me, there at good times and just there when you don't expect it. As well I was lucky his family took me in otherwise I would be in an orphanage all alone and the thing is his parents know how I don't like to be alone; they are like my guardian angels.

The next 5 years me, blitz and butterscotch all worked hard at school, then we graduated, after that we all got jobs. My job was to help the wonderbolts (blitz really liked visiting me when I got that job), blitz's job was to help young fillies and colts fly (he didn't like it much but every young pony reminded him of one of us), finally butterscotch work was to work with all types of animals. So I guess you could say our life was calm and happy, but soon enough we grew older so blitz's parents grew older and weaker, so we had to help them in our spare time off. Even though the job was harder every time we saw them, we carried on smiling to them keeping them happy. One time I got to them before blitz did and I looked around and saw outside them placed on a cloud hugging each other. I then thought about if I would ever find love but I don't need it I'm not really interested in anypony. As I turn around I bash into blitz and then we both fall on the floor with blitz on the floor and me on top of him. We both stare at each other and were pretty much speechless, I start blushing just a tiny bit so does blitz. As were on the floor blitz's parent's walk in on us, they both look at us with eyes that just say cute! As they walk away they say "we will leave you two alone", I turn to blitz and then we both shout back "um…..no it's not what it looks like".

Then blitz's mum goes "sure it is" in an annoying way. I and blitz look at our parents in disgust, and then they just laugh and walk off. As we get up, I tell blitz that I'm going to meet glide and go do some shopping with her for the coming up party the wonderbolts are holding. Then I quickly put the invitation on the table and zoom out of the door. As blitz couldn't say anything he just walks up to the table and picks up the so called invitation. As he unfolds it he notices that it's not an invitation but a picture of blitz and her at their flight school prom. He thinks to himself she kept it but why? And then he had so many thought that he just sat there blushing.


	5. A true friend indeed

I met glide outside the humongous shopping centre. As we both set off, I notice a young colt tugging on my tail as I turn towards him and ask what the matter he just starts crying and hugging me. I kind of create a scene but ignore others staring. "What's the matter little one is you lost" I ask kindly.

The kid answer was" I lost my mummy".

"Oh, well what does she looks like" I ask.

"She has a star cutie mark" the child says.

"Oh I just saw her walk into the library come on" glide says hastily. So I put the young Pegasus on my back and then we went trotting over to the library with glide leading the way. As we got to the library the mum of the child came running towards us. She then grabbed her child of my back and said "thank you for helping us "the mum said thankfully.

"No problem, how could I leave a kid like yours alone, that would be cruel "I said somewhat happily. She then smiled and went back into the library. Then glide turned to me, "come on let's get shopping before the shops close and we can't go to the party" glide said happily.

"Ok" I said back.

So as we went into different shops I just couldn't find the right dress, but glide on the other hand was just laughing and sniggering. We then sat down at a café, "so glide" I said smoothly.

"Um…what is it feather fli" glide ask clueless.

"Sooo, who you going with to the party huh "I asked annoyingly.

"Oh um well no pony really and anyway I thought you got somepony to go with to huh" glide cheekily replied.

"Who, what I'm so confused "I say

"You know who, rainbow blitz I have seen you two together" glide says

"Oh…no, no were just friends and anyway I don't really have a choice because…"I said. Then we both got rudely interrupted by a janitor. The centre was closing we had to go. So as we got pushed outside glide and me looked at each other and screamed. As we were screaming rainbow blitz and flamethrower was walking past us holding they're suits in black cases. They both looked at us and started walking towards us. As they stopped I nudged glide, and then quickly said "Glide wants to ask you something". Then pushed me and rainbow blitz round the corner hiding and watching them. All I saw was glide talking really awkwardly then flamethrower nodding his head which looked like a yes. I then jumped up and down, afterwards hugging glide and running off from the boys.

As we got back to my house glide noticed I looked down and not myself since the really cute Moment. She then asked "What's the matter?"

I answer "I haven't got a dress and my other dresses are too small". Glide then giggles, giggles then turn to a really loud laugh. I look at her like what the hell. She then stops and says" Yes you do".

"Huh no I don't, wait….you didn't oh my celestia you shouldn't have "I say shockingly.

"Well I had to and anyway why don't we get ready for a perfect night, as well thanks"

"Why the thanks I didn't do anything "I say.

"Yes you did you got me to ask flamethrower to the party that's what the thanks is for "Glide says.

"Oh yeah and by the way glide "I say happily.

"What" Glide says?

"I'm going to the party with rainbow blitz "I said


	6. The day I didn't want to remember

We were all there terrified, most of us just there still as a statue. I scanned the room searching for rainbow blitz. I sigh. They must have separated the colts form mares, I tried to stay calm but I'm so scared how anypony could stay calm. They started inspecting each pony soon enough they would get to me. What would happen if I…I...I was somehow different from the others; I was the odd one out. Why was I thinking like that I'm the same as anypony here? Soon enough it was my turn they literally picked me up and I think compared me to a photo of a family but the weird thing is they circled one specific young filly which looked exactly like me…..

Six hours before me and glide got back to the house, we decided to get ready since we wanted to look nice.1 hour later we hear knocking at the door, and me and glide look at each other and say do we look okay. We smiled then laughed. As the door opened I notice who the pegasi, it was rainbow blitz and Flamethrower. They actually looked pretty smart; it was a big change since they never usually dress up this much but I guess they have got mares to impress at the same time.

"The boys asked to see if we were ready"

"Sure, let's get going "said glide and me cheerfully.

We eventually got to the great hall were the party was being held, many journalist were there since it is the great wonderbolts party which is pretty much suppose to be private. Somehow I think it's busy here because I might have blurted out a bit too much. I giggle a bit, at the thought. So yeah as we got in, so you expect to see nearly loads dressed up from head to hoof, dancing, talking and eating. I sigh deeply since I have to act like this lot, great 'yay' me. So the evening progressed well I met a few interesting characters but I mainly spoke to rainbow blitz's friends form ponyville apparently dusk shine put a spell so they can stand on clouds and not fall to their doom. They wanted to know everything about me and rainbow I just said a lot to them were close friends and that's it. Somehow I'm still annoyed so I walk in the other room and leave then to goof around. I went to toilet since I needed to go, as I was coming out I heard a really big commotion, I snuck my head around the corner but I didn't expect a big pony to grab me. As I struggle and scream I see blitz helping his friends escape, but he saw me struggling but he couldn't run after me since he knew I would say that I would put you in more danger.

So here I am still the scary pony expecting me very closely, he stops but doesn't put me down. My heart is racing what is going on. He makes these signals to get the other ponies out I feel like I'm defiantly the odd one out. As the last one disappears to freedom. "What's going on here, why do you need me" I demanded. But then an alicorn with deep sunken eyes come out and says "you still owe me remember the deal we made to keep your dear friends family safe". Just then I remember I gave up my heart to her to leave rainbows family alone, since they were endangered and my family was their guardian angel.


	7. Tears of a angels rainbow

Just remembering that I froze in shock, rainbow didn't even know this only his parents. As the alicorn looked at me I looked back seeing my scared reflection in my eyes, but something strange, that I could see was a mysterious mare stood in the doorway. The alicorn then saw the mare a disappeared just like that. I thought they would put up more of a fight since you know they wanted me in the first place. The mare then walked up to me. "You okay kid" she asked.

"Yeah I am thanks a lot and if you don't mind me asking who you am "I asked.

"That's for you to find out "the mare said. I just grunted since I didn't like what she said. "Anyway let's get you back to your friend shall we".

"Oh, yeah I nearly forgot ok then "I cheerfully said. As we walked out of the room I noticed a shadow move, but I just thought to myself and said it's my mind. So I then catched up the mare. She then stopped. "This is as far as I can go".

"What! Why "I said.

"Because it would look to suspicious and anyway I think if you went out there alone they wouldn't suspect you" the mysterious mare said. I looked down at my clothes and say thanks I know, my clothes are pretty torn. As I look around she just left I screamed out to her but there wasn't any answer. I then decide to go outside before it gets anymore weirder; as I open the door I could see all the party guest and police. They all turn to look at me. I just stand there while the police and paramedics run up to me.

As they sat me down and put a blanket over me I realize I have cuts on me. The paramedics just clean the wounds and put bandages over them. I see glide, rainbow blitz and flamethrower run over to me, I smile to see that they are all ok. Glide was really worried she kept asking what happened, flamethrower said that glide was pretty worried so much in fact I had to comfort her to. Glide says "well it looks like your ok then see you around". I smile back at her. "ok see ya". I turn to rainbow, "I have to tell you something and I think it's really important". But before anything I get a big warm hug form rainbow, and then I could feel him crying his tears falling. I never liked seeing him cry so I might not tell him now when he is like this.


	8. A fairytale in an nightmare

It's been a year since anything big happened really; life was actually ok for the first time I felt like I was just enjoying life. I then realize how my life was, that I was alone, no family really, I felt left out of life a bit, not felling complete. As well I remind myself of how old I am. I just think about a lot is there anypony I truly feel happy around so much that you would like them. Nope there's no pony which I'm really like, since boys are pretty much stupid I guess.

So I then put my diary away, and get up from my chair. I realize I'm hungry so I go down to the kitchen to get a snack. As I reach out for the snack the door began to knock. Great guests and look at the state of my house. I begin to walk over to the door, trying to think of lies to tell somepony about how messy my house got. I then open the door to see glide and flamethrower. "Wait what are you guys doing here you should be practicing for tonight" I asked.

"That's the thing one of the others fracture their wing so they can't be in tonight's show" flamethrower said since he is the captain.

"So why don't you get some other pegasi in the wonderbolts to do it" I say.

"None of them know the routine apart from you Feather Fli" they said.

"What but I'm not a wonder…bolt though" I said shockingly.

"Please Fli your good at flying just please" Glide pleaded.

"Fine since it's only for you guys okay "I said happily.

After that we furiously flew fast to get back to where the show is being held. On the way we picked up blitz but we didn't tell him I was performing we just said me and him could get there early, plus he defiantly had a good seat. As we got there, many were lining up so it was hard to imagine we would have had to line up for ages. As pony piled in to the arena, I sat there next to blitz nearly forgetting to get ready, so I lie saying "I have to do a medical check before they go on okay".

"Ok don't be too long" blitz shouted. As I got to glide she rushed me to get ready and keep telling me what to do, I kept telling her I know it okay calm down. So it was time my heart was beating like mad and I started to feel scared I then told myself if they laugh they laugh so what at least glide and that think I'm good enough to even perform with them. I could hear cheering and shouting, I felt proud of myself. So as they say break a leg but in this break a hoof.

The performance went amazing everyone loved it and I could see the shocked but happy face of blitz which made me happy I felt proud I just shown many pegasi what I'm capable of. What I didn't think would be possible was possible that amazing night, they attacked ponies where they are so vulnerable. I couldn't believe my eyes I was in a nightmare and I just sat there whispering a lullaby to myself.


	9. A mysterious place

What is happening? The whole thing ruined after a year of nothing happening, my heart skipped a beat, to think that something big has happened yet again. I seen too much to just stand around, I ran for the exit. I realize it would take too long to get out; I stand there thinking how else I could get out. AH-HA I know I can fly and while I'm at it I can get glide, flamethrower and rainbow blitz to. I then come back to reality all along they were there shouting at me while I was daydreaming. I look around and to "sorry". We then get ready to leave but then I shouted "STOP!"They look around to me and have a facial expression of what now. "there's a shield covering the whole place no ponies should be allowed out.

"What in equestria are you talking about, we can't see anything and the other ponies can get out fine, look" blitz says.

"Yeah" the other shouted. So we all run to the exit since we wasted a lot of time. I then hear a faint call for help; I stop in my tracks, so did the others. I said nothing and ran to were the pony was calling for help. Glide calls for me but I carry on, flamethrower, glide and blitz's stared at each other then decided to run after me since I can get into a lot of trouble. I turn the corner in thinking of a pony looking for help but I realize it's those ponies from the party they look angrier then last time. I call over the others in hoping they will come over and they will disappear into thin air, but as I turn to the others I see them all captured. Then the alicorn came out but with a sharp dagger I jump in shock. "Don't hurt them" I shouted out.

"Why…. not" the alicorn answered.

"Because there my friends and I don't want them hurt cause of me" I said.

"What a nice friend you are but one thing you're not all good inside you know" the alicorn teased. I grunt. She started walking closer and closer to glide my eyes started welling up with tears. She stopped but left the dagger right by her throat. Then the whole place went hazy I feel a hoof of a pony pulling me along, as well my friends to. I see a shady pony figure it was an earth pony.

Once my eyes adjusted, the haze rose, I look around to see my friends but they don't look like themselves, they had a white body and mane .Their mane all nice and done up, as well wearing Greek and Rome like clothes . Plus their eyes were the pupils were, was different shapes like hearts, flowers, for fillies and for colts lightning bolts and fire


End file.
